The background description provided here is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
Some automobiles include an engine controller that automatically shuts down and restarts the engine without driver action to reduce the amount of time that the engine spends idling, which reduces fuel consumption and emissions. Typically, the engine controller enables auto start/stop when the vehicle comes to a stop and the brake pedal is depressed. When these conditions are present, the engine controller shuts down the engine without requiring driver action. When the driver releases the brake pedal, the engine controller automatically restarts the engine. During parking maneuvers, however, the engine controller may turn off the engine contrary to the intentions of the driver.
FIG. 1 shows an example of a vehicle 10 including an engine 14. An engine control module 18 controls operation of the engine and includes an auto start/stop module 20 that controls engine auto start/stop. A position of a brake pedal 22 is monitored by a brake pedal sensor 24 and output to the engine control module 18. A position of an accelerator 32 is monitored by an accelerator pedal sensor 34 and output to the engine control module 18. A vehicle speed sensor 38 monitors vehicle speed and outputs the vehicle speed to the engine control module 18. A steering wheel 40 is connected to an electric power steering (EPS) system 42, which reduces steering effort. The EPS system includes a steering angle sensor 46 that senses an angle of the steering wheel 40.
Some manufacturers may use the steering angle sensor that is integrated with the EPS system 42 to identify parking maneuvers and to prevent the auto start/stop system from shutting down the engine during the parking maneuver. In addition to monitoring the brake pedal and vehicle speed, these systems also monitor changes in the angle of the steering wheel to detect the parking maneuver.